


南欧旧事 4

by Samae



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samae/pseuds/Samae





	南欧旧事 4

　　一个月后，布冯躺在同一张沙发上，胳膊环着阿莲娜的腰，两人窝在一起看电影。这时，他听见钥匙转动门锁的声音。

　　卡西站在玄关，瞪圆了眼，像猫头鹰似的冲他俩眨了眨眼睛。

　　“哦，”他说道。“我还以为你们在保罗那呢。不好意思打扰了。”他转身要走。

　　“等等，一开！”布冯爬下沙发，大步流星追上他最好的朋友，双手握住卡西的肩膀，仔细打量起来。

　　卡西的眼睛里有可疑的闪光。

　　“出了什么事？”布冯小声问道。

　　卡西耸耸肩，摇了摇头，避开了他的视线。

　　布冯抿了抿嘴唇。“宝贝，你能让我们俩单独呆会儿吗？”他提高声音叫道。

　　“当然。”阿莲娜善解人意地回答道。“回见，伊戈尔。”她拎起手提包，吻了一下布冯就走了。

　　“你不该叫她走。”卡西说。他用双臂环住自己，脸上毫无血色。

　　“抱歉，我只是想在这儿待一晚，我以为你去保罗那了。”

　　布冯锁上门，搭着卡西的肩膀，把他领到沙发边，压着他坐下，然后开了几瓶威士忌，静静地递给他一瓶，坐到他身边，“想谈谈吗？”

　　卡西摇摇头，猛灌了一大口酒。

　　一个小时后，卡西整个人倚在布冯身上，他的脸紧贴着布冯的肩膀，一只手松松地攥着酒瓶，另一只手死死拽住布冯的衣服。“我真的喜欢过他，”卡西呢喃着，嘴里的话含混不清，“吉吉，我喜欢过他。”

　　布冯狠咬着腮帮子才没脱口而出“我早告诉过你”，卡西现在需要的不是这个。

　　“我是说，”卡西嘟囔道，“我不爱他，我本来以为我会爱他的……也许哪天就爱上了，你懂吧？”

　　“我懂。”布冯哄着他。他的手指伸进卡西的头发，给他按摩头皮。

　　卡西哼唧了一声，靠上了那只手。“他怨我不肯出柜，这样我就不能介绍他们认识，爸爸和他。我说我还没准备好，他说……他说我只是不爱他……还说我不跟我爸出柜我俩就完了。我只是——我不能。爸爸会……爸爸会失望的，他已经对我够失望了。”

　　布冯想把拉莫斯和卡西的老父亲抓过来痛揍一顿。

　　“你爸爸爱你。”布冯说。他很确定这一点，尽管他父亲的做法不对，但他确实用自己的方式爱着他的独子。

　　“可他还是失望。”卡西呢喃的声音几乎小到听不见了，他的话都被布冯的衣服吸走了。“我一点都不像他，既不聪明也不冷静，做生意也做不好，我都怀疑是不是出生时候抱错了。”

　　布冯捏住卡西的下巴，轻轻抬起他的脸。那双棕褐色眼睛中绝望的痛苦让布冯心头如绞，五内俱焚。“要是又傲慢又狡诈的混蛋才够格当卡西利亚斯家的人，那我很庆幸你不合格。拉莫斯那个傻逼说只有你爸爸祝福他才会爱你？可去他妈的吧，让他蠢死算了。你才跟他在一块儿多久？两个月？这就见父母也太早了点。”

　　“我觉得他很想见我爸爸。”卡西抓过布冯的酒瓶，把里面剩的威士忌一饮而尽。

　　布冯咬着牙，缓缓吸了一口气。比起卡西本人，他身边的人对他父亲更感兴趣，这并不是头一遭。卡西已经习惯了，但他还是会伤心。

　　“再来一瓶。”卡西口齿不清地叫着，眼神涣散。

　　“伙计，你喝得够多了。”布冯把他俩手里的酒瓶拿开放到地板上。

　　“不够。”卡西固执地说。

　　“够了，”布冯说道。“再喝你明早起来该后悔了。”

　　“要是我醉了，你肯定也醉了。”卡西说。

　　“我才不像你酒量那么差。都灵人可不是盖的。”话是这么说，布冯还真觉得有点醉。倒不至于明早起来头痛欲裂，但他看东西已经晕晕乎乎，感觉很梦幻了。

　　“我不是都灵人，我是马德里人。”卡西嘟囔道，一副摸不着头脑的表情。

　　卡西今天太惨了，不然布冯肯定要嘲笑他——难得他醉到接不上话茬的程度。“可不。”布冯捧起卡西的脸，轻啄他的前额。“一切都会好的，相信我没错。”他亲了亲卡西的额角。

　　卡西颤抖了一下。“别，现在不行。我不能——现在不行。”

　　布冯皱着眉头退开了点，看着他的朋友。

　　卡西神情古怪地瞪着他，嘴半张着，嘴角翘起，仿佛在做鬼脸，他的眼睛里闪着渴切。“我——”他突然倾身靠近，两人的嘴唇贴到了一起。

　　有一瞬间，布冯醉昏了的脑袋搞不明白到底发生了什么。

　　卡西在吻他。

　　卡西在吻他。起码他是在尝试，他的吻技笨拙又滑稽，但也充满了急切与渴望——那渴望把布冯吓坏了。

　　“求你，”卡西呢喃着，揪着布冯的头发，嘴唇纠缠不休。

　　“求你了。”

　　布冯从没那么纠结过。一方面他吓坏了：这可是卡西，他最好的朋友，他爱他就像爱亲弟弟。见了鬼了，他妈的他到底在干什么？但另一方面，布冯从来没办法在卡西伤心的时候拒绝他。而此刻，卡西满脸泪水，正在伤心。

　　但他不得不制止他。

　　布冯再次用双手捧住卡西的脸，轻轻地将他推开。卡西发出一声呜咽。

　　“一开。”

　　他注视着卡西，直到对方眼中那种让人毛骨悚然的孤注一掷的渴望渐渐消失，清醒过来。

　　清醒，尴尬，还有逐渐流露的恐惧。卡西好像突然间惊醒，他的脸涨得通红。

　　布冯笑了两声。“我不反对失恋之后找人‘治愈’一下，但……我知道你醉了，可不至于醉到连我都能凑活用吧？”

　　卡西盯着他发了会呆，然后垂下了视线。过了一小会儿，他又抬起头来看着布冯：“抱歉。” 他清了清喉咙说。“我只是……我不是想利用你来‘治愈’什么的。不用说你也明白。我只是…塞尔吉奥的话把我气懵了，他伤了我的自尊心，所以我可能……”他像小绵羊一样软软地耸耸肩，“抱歉。”

　　“他说什么了？”布冯问道。不用听就知道不是什么好话。

　　“没说什么，就是吵架时放的狠话，故意让我难受的。”

　　“一开。”

　　“他说……他说我性冷淡，在床上像条死鱼。”卡西嘟囔着。“还说我吻技特别烂。”他固执地不跟布冯对视。

　　布冯慢吞吞地问：“一开，你到底有多少‘经验’？”

　　听到这话卡西好像更不自在了。“我这辈子一直躲在柜子里。”

　　“多少？”布冯逼问道。

　　“在塞尔吉奥之前，就跟别人亲热过几次，还有一次手活儿。”

　　这回换布冯瞪人了。

　　“你和他做过全套吗？”他终于还是问出口了，希望能听到一个否定的回答。他不相信那个傻逼能好好对待卡西。老天爷，卡西完完全全就是个处。谁他妈都二十二岁了还是处？

　　“做了，”卡西盯着自己的手看。“我上了他。”

　　“但他没上过你？”

　　“没有。他想来着，我们试了，但我放松不下来。”卡西嘟囔道，羞得耳朵尖都红了。

　　“我猜就是因为这个他才骂我性冷淡。”

　　“他放屁。”布冯想起他弟弟曾经告诉过他的事。“保罗说很多同志都不做全套，就互相撸撸管，口一口，又不是所有人都爱操屁股。”

　　卡西又耸了耸肩，看起来很想找个地缝钻。布冯知道，要不是喝醉了，卡西绝对不会聊这事儿，清醒的他从来不透露自己的性生活状况——主要他也没有性生活。其实，聊这个让布冯也挺不自在，但他不能置之不理——卡西拜他老爸所赐，已经很没安全感了，要是在性方面也一蹶不振那可太惨了。

　　“还有，你的吻技不烂。”布冯说。

　　卡西猛地看向他，眼睛瞪得溜圆，很迷惑的样子。

　　“当然，也没好到哪儿去，还得练练。你热情过头了。”布冯得意地笑了一下。“我懂了——对着我，谁能把持得住呀？”

　　他终于得到了他想要的反应：卡西翻了个白眼，不过脸还是糗得通红。“滚吧你。”

　　布冯依旧慵懒地笑着，向后一倒，展开胳膊搭在沙发靠背上。“你就这么跟最好的哥们儿说话？他可正打算贡献自己给你练手呢。”

　　卡西迷茫地眨了好几下眼睛，看上去很招人疼。“你唬我。”

　　布冯稳稳地迎着他的视线。“没唬你。我保证不笑话你，就是给你指出哪儿做得不够好。”

　　卡西盯着他没动。

　　“赶紧，趁我还没改主意。”布冯说。

　　“你是直男。”卡西愣愣地说。

　　布冯挑了挑眉毛。“直男怎么了？我们又不是真的接吻，我只是让你拿我练练手，这样下次再有哪个傻逼说你吻技差，你就能识破他了。”说实话，布冯对这个提议可不像他表现出来的这么无所谓，光是脑补一下和卡西接吻他都觉得很诡异。但卡西需要他的帮助。更重要的是，他得安慰卡西，让他明白他没错，帮他找回自信。

　　布冯看得见卡西眼里的纠结——无论他醉得多厉害，要和亲如兄弟的人接吻，他大概也一样会忐忑。

　　但卡西又一次靠了过来……他靠得越来越近，直到两人的嘴唇只相距几公分。卡西的呼吸很轻浅，还颤抖着，布冯闻到了威士忌的味道。

　　“别这么紧张。”布冯的手指伸进卡西发间，轻轻抚摸着。“你吻的是我，别害怕。”

　　卡西轻笑一声。“这太离谱了。”他喃喃自语，凝视着布冯的嘴唇。

　　“有点儿吧。”布冯按住卡西的后脑勺，让两人的额头靠在一块儿。“学着点儿。”他努力忽略自己要吻的人是“卡西”，把嘴唇凑了上去，开始吻他。他确保自己吻得又慢又深，好让卡西体会其中的要领。

　　但卡西完全跑偏了。他的唇又变得过于热烈粘人。没等布冯反应过来，卡西的舌头就伸到了他嘴里，还贪婪地吮吸着他的舌头，又开始渴切地哼哼唧唧。布冯好容易才克服自己的心理障碍，但他觉得是卡西太没经验所以才这么容易激动。尽管他这么想，这事儿还是很诡异：在他心里亲得像弟弟一样的人在吮吸他的舌头，而且还没羞没臊地呻吟。他倒是没觉得很糟糕。

　　只是奇怪到家了。

　　布冯终于打断这个吻的时候，卡西还不舍地哼了两声。

　　“有进步，但你又热情过头了。”布冯说。“舌头的动作也太多。”

　　“抱歉，”卡西慢了几拍才回答。他看起来晕乎乎的，满脸通红。“再来一次？”

　　“再来一次，”布冯说。“但这次你要注意我是怎么做的。慢一点。”他微笑着说。“能做到吗？”

　　卡西点点头，舔了舔湿润的下唇，微微张开嘴，等待着布冯的吻。

　　布冯这辈子还他妈从来没见过这么诡异的景象。他逼自己不要胡思乱想，俯身上前，又一次让两人的嘴唇贴在一起。卡西吁出一口气，一动不动地让布冯不紧不慢地吻他。这状态没能持续多久，没一会儿，卡西故态复萌，急不可耐地吮着布冯的舌头。布冯任由他亲了一会儿，还是撤开了。他擦着自己的嘴唇，看了卡西一眼。

　　卡西眼里有点水雾，他眨了眨眼睛，如梦初醒。然后他呻吟了一声，一把捂住自己的脸。

　　布冯哈哈大笑。这整件事情荒谬透顶。

　　“你闭嘴。”卡西用双臂把膝盖紧紧抱在胸前。“你保证过不嘲笑我。”

　　“难道你不觉得很搞笑？”布冯说着，抬起胳膊环住了卡西的肩膀。

　　“老实说你没那么差，就是还欠点分寸。”

　　“我恨你。”卡西抱怨着，又捂住了脸。

　　“你的嘴尝起来不错。怎么样，听我这么说感觉好点没？”布冯说。“好吧，这么说挺诡异的。我这辈子亲过的人可不止两个，依我说——”

　　“三个。”卡西打断他。

　　“我这辈子亲过的人不止三个，很少有人喝醉了还能保持口气清新。肯定是因为你有贵族血统。”

　　“我觉得你比我醉。”卡西哼了一声。

　　“不可能。”布冯说。他严肃起来，转过头用鼻子蹭了蹭卡西的额角。

　　“拉莫斯就是个大傻逼，一开。相信我，你不是性冷淡。”卡西和他根本不感性趣的人都能吻得这么投入，性冷淡个毛线啊。想到这儿，布冯又亲了亲他的额角。

　　“我不开玩笑，你吻技不差，再说这事儿也不是全看技巧。一般来说，你表现饥渴的话，你的伴儿可他妈爽了，特别带感。虽然我觉得有点怪——原因咱俩都懂——但我肯定不算数嘛。”

　　卡西紧紧抱着膝盖，把下巴搁在上面。他别过头，连侧脸也不让布冯看见。“对，你不算数。”他的语调干巴巴的。

　　布冯眯起眼睛，潜意识里开始不安。

　　“我累了。”卡西叹了口气，把头靠在布冯的肩上。“我太累了。”他呢喃着，眼皮渐渐耷拉下来。“但愿明天早上我全都忘掉。我不想记住。”布冯皱着眉头，手指抚摸着他的头发。

　　“我希望……一切会有所不同。”卡西小声说。

　　“不同？”

　　卡西没吭声。

　　静了很久，久到布冯觉得他可能睡着了，卡西才轻声说道：“你想没想过会有平行宇宙？那里的咱们跟这里的不太一样？每次这样想我都觉得好受一点，也许在另一种人生里……”

　　他一下儿就睡着了。

　　布冯小心翼翼地把他抱起来，带回卧室。他把他放在自己的床上，给他掖好被子。卡西一直没醒。布冯坐在他身边，背靠着床头。

　　他皱着眉头，看着卡西的睡颜，心里某种预感越来越强。


End file.
